


A Moment Of Peace

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Love, Memories, Multi, Oneshot, a-moment-with-sage-and-goku, everyone-is-at-the-beach, everyone-is-human, forever-remembering-the-2-years-of-hell, his-logo-was-burned-onto-her-eye, light-humor, plans-for-next-week, sage-and-goku-have-been-dating-for-a-while, sage-can't-be-alone-or-she'll-self-harm-or-someone-will-get-hurt, sage-carries-a-glade-with-her, sage-has-a-dark-past, sage-is-blind-out-of-one-eye, sage-was-abused-and-raped-by-her-master, scalli-and-sage-are-twins, scalli-and-vegito-finally-together, scallito, slightly-insane-sage, strong-language, talking-about-their-future, vegito-and-goku-are-twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Scalli and Sage are at the beach, enjoying summer before their last year of school. But Sage still has severe issues with big crowds and people and keeps telling Scalli to go have fun. With some encouragement, Scalli goes down and has a swim. Unaware to Sage, her boyfriend is there to keep her company just as Scalli and Vegito join her and Goku





	A Moment Of Peace

Scalli: *in a two-piece swimsuit* come on, Sage. Just a little swim

Sage: last time I had "a little swim" I nearly died. I love you but no way in hell will I get in the water

Scalli: so you're just going to sit up here alone? *said with a smile but inside she was worried that Hope will have an episode*

Sage: *she smiled and hugged her* Scalli, go an enjoy yourself, alright? I'll be fine. I'll be watching you and you'll be watching me. Besides, I see a certain Vegito down at the beach. Don't let me ruin your chance

Scalli: *she scuffs but smiles* I guess...

Sage: *she gently shoves her* so go. Be free. Be happy

Scalli: okay, be safe

Sage: *she smirks and pulls out her blade* I always am

Scalli: I should've known *rolling her eyes and leaves*

Sage: you love me

Scalli: *she waves at her, jogging down to the beach* Gito!

Sage: *she sighs, hugging herself*

???: bad timing?

Sage: *she turns around* no, just people is all

Goku: *he gently smiled at her and hugs her* am I those "people?"

Sage: *she sighs deeply, hugging him* no. Besides Scalli and maybe Vegito, I love your company

Goku: *he kisses her* I love you too

Sage: *she nuzzles him* you gonna go too?

Goku: no. I rather be with you. I hate seeing you alone and suffering

Sage: *she gives him a sad smile and kisses him* okay

Goku: *he kisses her cheek and looks up before nudging her* guess we won't have to lock them in a room

Sage: *she turned around and sees Vegito and Scalli making out* about fucking time

Goku: *he sits down and pulls Sage onto his lap* how long you planned on being here?

Sage: until 9:30

Goku: Vegito and I will stay until then too

Sage: *lays her head on his chest* I love that, Scalli would too

Goku: I just don't want to leave you *kisses her neck*

Sage: awe. That's sweet of you

Goku: *he tugs her hair behind her ear. His smile disappeared a little, seeing her eye* 'nobody will hurt you again, I can promise it'

Scalli: *comes up the hill soaking wet with Vegito behind her* guess they're staying

Sage: yeah I know

Vegito: so, anything to eat?

Sage: the car. Hotdogs, chips, lemonade, water, and some smores stuff for later tonight

Goku: came prepared didn't you

Sage: always do *sipping on her soda*

Vegito: I had a feeling you knew

Sage: of course we did. Even thought of a way to lock both your asses up before one of you jump the other

Scalli: damn

Goku: she planned I just was going to help

Vegito: bastard

Goku: *shrugs* hard to find twins with twins

Scalli and Sage: some specialty

Goku: especially these two

Scalli: *she lightly laughs*

Sage: we're that rare kind of bitches running the world

Scalli: damn right

Vegito: we're running it with you two now

Goku: our queens would need their kings after all

Vegito: true

Scalli: *she kisses Vegito* and we live happily ever after in a giant castle

Sage: with our kids, grandkids, and many after

Scalli: yeah *taking her beer*

Goku: *wraps an arm around Sage* we should hang out more

Scalli: next week

Sage: why next week?

Scalli: going to the mall

Goku: you and Vegito can go, Sage and I will stay home and probably watch murder shows and whatnot

Scalli: ...I'm afraid to ask now

Sage: *laughs out insanely* girl you love me

Vegito: the insane Sage is back

Goku: they're not that bad. Leave her be

Vegito: we know who the prime suspect would be if you were murdered

Sage: you all wish *she said with a smile*


End file.
